Wild, Wild West Coast
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: "Yea really, without me the party wouldn't start. I'm the Kesha of Hollywood Arts." "First off, when'd you get a sex change and second when I came to Hollywood Arts the party started." Beck/Tori.


**A meaningless, Beck/Tori drabble that was inspired by a prompt website that said, "Write a news article about an orphanage shaving apes and convincing people they were children." Well, that eventually evolved into this. Which I still don't understand considering it came from _my_ brain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. The fabulous Dan Schnieder does. (:  
**

* * *

Lying down in the front lawn of Hollywood Art's High School, Beck Oliver was looking up at the clouds while twisting blades of grass in between his fingertips. He was there with Tori Vega, easily his best friend, that just so happened to be a girl. She too was playing with blades of grass, only she was trying to make a whistle out of her blade.

Beck glanced over at Tori who was still trying to erect a whistle out of the blade of grass, however no matter how hard she tried each sound sounded more and more like the shriek of an elephant in pain. Beck gave her a questioning look, arching his eyebrow at her.

"You can try as many times as you want, but it's still going to sound like a demented elephant that didn't get his fair share of peanuts," Beck said, turning his head in order to stare back up at the clouds.

Tori huffed, dropping the blade of grass and laid down on the ground next to Beck. "You always ruin my fun," she retorted.

Beck scoffed, "I ruin all the fun? Last time I checked I made things interesting."

"Oh really?" Tori inquired, sitting up again so she could give Beck a good long glare.

"Yea really, without me the party wouldn't start. I'm the Ke$ha of Hollywood Arts."

"First off, when'd you get a sex change and second when _I_ came to Hollywood Arts the party started." Tori responded, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Beck asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Name one thing you've done to make things interesting."

Tori smirked, she had this debate in the bag, "I preformed a play in front of Sophia Michelle in a zombie mask and she thought it was amazing."

Beck sighed, "Fine you win, _you're _the Ke$ha of Hollywood Arts." He then continued to stare up into the clouds.

Tori grinned in triumph and ruffled Beck's hair. "That's more like it." She stated and laid in the grass once again, she too began staring at the clouds. After a couple of seconds of silence, Beck had begun to close his eyes, trying to get a nap in before he and Tori had to head off to Improv. Class. That is, until Tori couldn't take the silence any longer and began talking again.

"Did you hear about that orphanage on the news?" she questioned, still looking up into the clouds, watching them roll by in their odd shapes.

"What orphanage?" Beck asked his eyes still closed.

"Oh, ya know the one that shaved baby apes and tried to sell them as children." Tori answered nonchalantly, she averted her gaze from the clouds in order to look at Beck. She looked just in time to see Beck's eyes open widely in shock.

"They did what?" Beck said in shock. That was absolutely the most absurd thing he had ever heard of, what kind of orphanage does that to apes. How'd they even get the apes? Wasn't it illegal to shave apes in America?

"Yea, you heard me." Tori responded, putting her hands behind her head. "I saw it this morning, apparently the owner was completely of their rocker and threatened the staff to go along or else he'd massacre them."

Beck sat up in the grass, completely reversing the position they were in earlier. He arched an eyebrow at Tori. As the information slowly began to process he began to think the Tori was pulling his leg. Apes being shaved to be pulled off as children?

"That has to be the most bizarre thing I've ever heard of," Beck concluded, he started to stand up and wipe the dirt from his jeans, "Anyway, it's time for class."

"Aw, can we just stay her a little longer?" Tori pleaded, not making any attempts to get up.

"Nope, now c'mon." he said, offering her his hand. She accepted it gratefully and he hauled her up. He grabbed her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Tori grumbled, upset that they couldn't lie in the grass any longer.

"No problem," Beck replied, as he and Tori started making their way up the stairs towards the school's main door. However, one thing still bothered Beck, and it wouldn't leave his mind, his thoughts seemed to be consumed by it.

He opened the door for Tori and as they started walking down the hallway towards their class Beck mustered up the courage to ask Tori what he had been wondering.

"Where did that happen? The orphanage thing, I mean." Beck asked, glancing down at Tori.

She looked up at him and grinned, "Connecticut I think. They got weird people there."

Beck pondered this for a moment, "Yea, Connecticut does have weird people…"

"Well, not all of us can come from sunny California, were the grass is always greener and the girls are unforgettable." She smiled up at him.

He grinned down at her, "You stole that from Katy Perry."

"Your point?"

Beck smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked into their Improv. Class. Tori Vega was a character.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I know, it was kinda, bland, and it's mostly dialogue, pointless dialogue, that could've been better, but I just wanted to crank this out.**

**Anyways, please reveiw! (:**


End file.
